


【YU眞】PSYCHO

by Gummybear423059



Category: JXR (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:36:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22734187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gummybear423059/pseuds/Gummybear423059
Summary: 200215--
Relationships: Baek Jin/Park Yuri
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	【YU眞】PSYCHO

**Author's Note:**

> 200215  
> \--

「YURI哥，一個人去海外度假太狡猾了吧……」白眞躺在宿舍客廳沙發對著剛回國的朴俞里埋怨，怎麼可以一放假就出國好幾天還不帶他玩。

「眞想去的話我們明天就可以走啊。」把出國說得跟去隔壁房串門子一樣簡單，白眞用一副我不懂有錢人的表情看著朴俞里，打個哈欠表示自己懶得訂機票還有規劃行程能不能交給他就好，但沒等朴俞里答應就自顧自回房睡覺。

隔天白眞被叫醒的時候人已經被朴俞里的私人飛機帶到海外的別墅了，面對面坐著吃飯還是覺得這太不合理了，明明就可以叫自己起床一起整理行李的，究竟是他睡成豬了還是朴俞里自帶消音器，怎麼有辦法從整理行李到把自己運上飛機的過程都完全沒吵醒他。

還陷在思考中的白眞，邊咀嚼著牛排邊想，該如何不失禮的詢問朴俞里是不是其實也有去過日本考什麼忍者執照之類的。

朴俞里在吃飯的時候就只是看著白眞，白眞的手指、白眞的刺青、白眞的眼睛、睫毛、鼻子、嘴唇、脖子、喉結、鎖骨...突然覺得餐桌非常礙事，不過他早就已經想好要怎麼觀賞白眞的身體了。

「眞啊，其實今天帶你來這裡……是因為有話想對你說。」

  
「什麼話啊？」

  
「你喜歡……」

還沒有聽完朴俞里嘴唇微動時吐出的問句，白眞突然覺得腦袋跟眼皮都很沉重，不一會便失去意識倒在桌上，再次睜眼的時候世界似乎變得奇怪了，連帶著朴俞里也是。

「YURI哥？」

  
「我們眞...真的從頭到腳都很美呢。」

  
「……哥你在說什麼……啊……」

  
「這裡也很可愛。」

朴俞里的手握住白眞的，先前被桌子擋住導致他沒辦法偷偷目測的地方，不管白眞問自己為什麼突然像是變了個人，問為什麼脖子上多了一個東西，為什麼要把他的手腕綁在一起，朴俞里也只是保持沉默逐漸加快手上的動作。

黑暗寂靜的空間裡微微可聞幾聲喘息，白皙的肌膚失去遮蔽曝光於那人眼前，朴俞里繞著一絲不掛的白眞慢慢地走了一圈，像是在欣賞美術館裡的藝術品。

白眞的脖子上綁著與表演服配套的choker，像極了寵物犬的項圈，搭配裸體顯得格外色情。

「我們眞尼，喜歡紅酒吧。」晃了晃手裡的高腳杯，朴俞里看向白眞的鎖骨，將杯裡的紅酒往凹陷處倒去，白眞敏感的輕喘出聲，自由被剝奪使得他一點都不敢反抗，任憑朴俞里在他的鎖骨處喝酒，不小心讓紅酒流出鎖骨之外，他往下將殘留在胸上的一點液體舔拭乾淨。

隨便搬了張沙發，朴俞里將白眞抱到自己的大腿上，解開雙手的束縛，在白眞耳邊喃喃要是覺得痛就抓他的背，像磨指甲的貓、像朴Lyolik那樣對他也沒關係。

溫柔得彷彿監禁這個事實並不存在，白眞紅透的臉和身體彷彿在向朴俞里索求憐愛，最初的恐懼不安被朴俞里手指的溫度安撫下來，控制不住的喘息聲成為最好的催情劑，手指進進出出，受到刺激分泌出的液體流下讓朴俞里的大腿濕了一片。

朴俞里扶住白眞的腰側引導他跨坐在自己身上，就這樣進入白眞的裡面，至今為止從來沒有過這種經驗的白眞瞬間又堂皇起來，剛進去的時候有點痛，掛在朴俞里肩上的手反射性的抓了一下他的背，溫暖的手心撫摸著白眞的頭，像幫貓順毛般輕柔。

放鬆後快感像是被放大了兩倍，白眞的腦袋還是非常混亂，為什麼會突然變成這樣，雖然是說過行程都交給朴俞里了，但並不是這個意思，是用了太難的韓語嗎，難道昨天不小心嘴歪說成會把身體交給哥之類的了？但、但是再怎麼說也不會搞錯成這樣吧？

「啊……嗯…YURI哥……」

「嗯？我們眞尼已經不行了嗎？」

「哥到底為什……啊啊啊嗯……」

「想一起做舒服的事情，不需要理由吧。」

白眞被頂得連話都沒辦法好好說了，在朴俞里填滿自己之前先早一步釋放到朴俞里的六塊肌上，待朴俞里滿足後癱倒在沙發上不想理他，朴俞里幫白眞解開choker，被勒住的不適感終於消散，心想等回國了絕對要跟朴俞里絕交三天，很生氣卻沒有力氣的白眞再度睡去，再次睜眼又回到熟悉的房裡。

  
朴俞里真的不是什麼失蹤多年的魔術師嗎？每次睜眼都感覺不是自己認識的世界，還是說一切只是一個很長的夢？但腰和尾椎傳來的痛感太真實了。

  
起身走到客廳打開電視，正好在播他們一起上的節目花絮，PD對他們問了一個問題。

「那你們在什麼時候會覺得對方很可愛呢？」

「嗯……叫我YURI哥的時候？」

白眞在自己可能捏爆電視遙控器前迅速關了電視，大腦像偵測到關鍵字一樣播放著臉紅心跳的初體驗，白眞想乾脆一輩子就把自己埋在抱枕裡算了，朴俞里真是太討厭了，又自己跑去哪裡玩了嗎，算了一個人在家裡也好，至少在自己忘記昨晚之前真的都可以不要回來了。

現在揍不到本人只好把抱枕當成朴俞里揍，到第706下的時候肚子因為飢餓開始叫了起來，白眞走到廚房，卻看見餐桌上有一條choker，隨手想試戴發現這感覺跟昨天勒著自己脖子的東西似乎有點像，他仔細地端詳起來。

  
黑色的choker上有著一個銀色圓形硬幣形狀的裝飾，上面用小小的字刻著：

  
**You got me feeling like a PSYCHO.**


End file.
